


an obligatory sick fic

by neko_lcairw



Category: Fishbones - Jisuk Cho
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: Ferris nurses Demos back to health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol what a cop-out with that title, am i right. 
> 
> Anyways! My small contribution to this fandom lies below. Please enjoy. And pay no mind to my small breakdown in the end notes.

 

Sniffling. Sneezing. Red-eyed. Coughing. Congested. And oh- Collapsed in his doorway. Ferris sighs.

When the Ghost comes to, he’s not sure how he got there. He blinks at the familiar ceiling arcing above him. Sitting up, or rather attempting to, quickly reacquaints him with the ceiling. **  
**

An equally familiar hand gently pushes him back onto the pillows.

“Idiot.”

 

*

 

The fever stays impossibly high for the first few days. **  
**

Which is bad news for everybody and anyone involved. Let it be known that a delirious Demos is a dangerous Demos.

As it is, Ferris himself feels rather warm, Demos draped all over him. Somehow the Italian has managed to fall asleep like this, a real feat in Ferris’ book.

In vain, Ferris attempts to still his beating heart.

He quickly gives up.

 

*

 

Ruth has outdone herself from the moment she hears of Demos’ cold. And while it seems as though there is enough food in Ferris’ kitchen to feed all of Southport for a good couple of weeks, give or take a few, here Ferris stands. Poised over the simmering pot, he stares down at the steadily bubbling concoction. There’s a reason for this, he’s certain. Though if someone were to ask, he’s not sure the words would come easy.

 

*

 

Hot to cold, hot to cold, hot and then back to cold again. Ferris keeps a careful eye on his friend’s temperature.

When Demos’ shallow breaths finally even out, Ferris decides his own rest is well deserved.

As he turns to leave, he feels Demos’ forehead hit the small of his back, a pale hand reaching up to intertwine their fingers. _Ah, not asleep._ Ferris wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

An unspoken request lingers in the actions.

_Please stay?_

“Sure.”

 

*

 

The world has turned to monochrome just beyond the window, the white continuing to fall where it will. Alternatively, all the color that could possibly return to Demos Giorgetti’s person, has.

“You’re good at this, Fish.”

“Shut up.”

Demos doesn’t miss the flush that briefly colors Ferris’ face. He’d be damned to miss that.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> how did you even make it to ferris’ demos  
> ferris don’t you have a job  
> seamus where you at
> 
> oh my god i don’t know what this is, i’m really tired, it’s like 2am  
> these children are killing me, pls send help  
> oh! i really wanted to work in stan, but then i didn’t and now i’m sad. forgive me.


End file.
